


Leverage

by Android_And_Ale



Series: The Hero of Nova Herculania [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And is a beloved hero on another Earth, Cisco has a side gig as a hair model, Dopplebanging, E-2 Harry Wells better step up his game, Fluff and Angst, Harrisco are a mess in every universe, Hero!Cisco, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Hero of Nova Herculania, Villian!Harry, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_And_Ale/pseuds/Android_And_Ale
Summary: “You’re not forgiven,” said Cisco. “Whatever the hell you’re up to, my world is off limits.”Hadrian stared into his eyes as he slowly tugged down Cisco’s zipper.Cisco sighed. “When Fulgora eventually finds out about us I am so fired.” He buried a hand in Hadrian’s silky floof of hair.Hadrian tugged on Cisco’s boxer briefs with his teeth. “Please. She’s known for months. She’s holding it over you as leverage.”“Wait. No she’s not.” Cisco pulled Hadrian’s head back, surprised.“You’re right!” Hadrian snapped his fingers. “She’s holding it over me as leverage.”





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> I separated this into two posts so people who like plot could go straight to Part 1 and people who are just here for the porn could go straight to Part 2. 
> 
> If you haven’t read Part 1 - Team Flash discovers Cisco has a secret life as a crime fighting hair model on an alternate Earth where Rome never fell. He makes lurid commercials for hair care products by day and fights his nemesis by night. 
> 
> In Part 2 we discover that sometimes Vibe and Villain!Harry take the fighting off the streets and into the sheets. Since this is still Cisco and (an alternate) Harry, though, nothing can ever be that simple.

Cisco Ramon and Hadrian Wells leapt through the breach, landing inside a familiar loft overlooking the Nova Herculania harbor. Wells tightened his grip around Cisco, backing him against an exposed brick wall. He leaned in close, lips brushing lightly over his hero’s. 

Cisco didn’t move. “Never come to my world again.” He stared into Hadrian Wells eyes. His words were flat, emotionless. Hadrian stepped back, startled. Cisco lay a flat hand against his chest. “If I ever see you there again,” Cisco continued. “This is over. All of it.” 

“Would you believe me if I gave you my word?” asked Hadrian. He lay a hand over Cisco’s.

“No,” Cisco’s voice softened. “But you should believe me.” 

Hadrian slid one hand along Cisco’s neck, long fingers splayed from his pulse point to behind his ear. He buried his other hand in Cisco’s hair. His ice blue eyes were blown wide, irises nothing more than the corona surrounding an eclipse. He leaned in, mouth soft and hot against Cisco’s, tongue eager and demanding. 

Cisco’s hands slid along Hadrian’s utility belt, unbuckling it with familiar ease. Hadrian kissed his way along Cisco’s neck, down to his collar bones. “How the hell do these shirts work again?” he muttered. 

“I can’t believe your world never invented buttons,” Cisco laughed. He shoved Hadrian’s leather jacket off his shoulders and reached up, easily pulling his tunic pins free at the shoulders. The cloth billowed down to his waist. “Though sometimes I think we lost that roll of the cosmic dice.” Cisco tilted his head to one side, appreciating the wall of abs. 

Hadrian gave up on the confusing buttons and yanked Cisco’s shirt up, pulling it off his head. His hands slid down over Cisco’s honey skin, spreading wide to take in the softness. 

“Do I really need to rescue this kid?” Cisco held out the slip of paper. 

Hadrian tugged in frustration at the button on Cisco’s jeans. “He’s expecting you at The Honeyed Doormouse tomorrow. There’ll be a crowd. Bring extra gold glitter sharpies for autographs.” 

Cisco pushed Hadrian’s hands away and unbuttoned his own jeans. Hadrian’s shark-like smile widened as he sank to his knees. 

“You’re not forgiven,” said Cisco. “Whatever the hell you’re up to, my world is off limits.” 

Hadrian stared into his eyes as he slowly tugged down Cisco’s zipper. 

Cisco sighed. “When Fulgora eventually finds out about us I am so fired.” He buried a hand in Hadrian’s silky floof of hair.

Hadrian tugged on Cisco’s boxer briefs with his teeth, pulling them down below his balls. “Please. She’s known for months. She’s holding it over you as leverage.” 

“Wait. No she’s not.” Cisco pulled Hadrian’s head back, surprised. 

“You’re right!” Hadrian snapped his fingers. “She’s holding it over me as leverage.” He licked a line up the length of Cisco’s cock. 

“Wait, no. You don’t get to say something like that then distract me.” Cisco pushed Hadrian back by the shoulders. Hadrian braced his hands against the wall. He leaned his head forwards, tongue darting out to lap gently at the head of Cisco’s cock. 

“She says.” Hadrian wrapped a fist around the base of Cisco’s cock. “And I quote,” he leaned in, speaking into it as though it was a microphone. “That you are a good influence on me.” He wrapped his lips around the head, making slow, lazy circles with his tongue. 

“That’s not fair,” Cisco hissed. His hands tightened on Hadrian's shoulders. 

“I agree.” Hadrian pulled his lips off Cisco’s cock. “If I were on your side I’d call it blackmail.” He licked the head of Cisco’s cock like a lollipop. 

Cisco’s hand tightened in Hadrian’s hair. He gently pulled his head forward, coaxing him to do more than tease. Hadrian turned his face, rubbing Cisco’s cock along a stubbled cheek. “When she decides you’re no longer keeping me in line she’ll banish you. Just like Janus. And Ostia. And Reverb.”

“It’s so creepy that all your exes are my doppelgangers,” Cisco replied. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Hadrian licked his way back down Cisco’s cock, making long, lazy loops around his balls. “No more than 15%.” He stared up into Cisco’s eyes. “And you’re the only one I’ve ever asked to take me with you.”

Cisco’s eyes narrowed into commas. “When did you do that?” 

“Now.” 

Hadrian swallowed Cisco’s cock, lips sliding down the shaft, tongue working along the spine. Cisco wanted to protest that this wasn’t fair, but nothing between them was really fair. Especially not Hadrian’s mouth. Cisco peeled Hadrian’s fingers away from the base of his cock. Hadrian hollowed his cheeks, flattening his tongue as Cisco gently fucked into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Most days Cisco wished he’d left Hadrian impaled on rebar in the ruins of Minerva’s temple. Others he wanted to live forever in the molten heat of Hadrian's too wet too good too perfect mouth. He twined his hand loosely in Hadrian's hair, sliding over his tongue, relishing the tightness of his lips and the warmth and the pressure and - damn the look in his eyes as he stared up at Cisco, mouth stretched wide, daring him to take whatever he wanted, however he wanted. 

Hadrian’s hands tugged Cisco’s jeans and underwear down his hips. He kept eye contact as Cisco held onto his head, fucking easily into the familiar heat of his mouth. 

Hadrian pulled off Cisco’s cock with a pop. Still staring up into his eyes, he licked his finger, drooling a little on it until it was sloppy and wet. Cisco widened his stance and pulled Hadrian’s head back around him. 

He eagerly opened his mouth, tongue sliding warm and wet over Cisco’s slit, lapping up drops of pre-cum before his lips closed around Cisco’s cock, sucking him in deeper. He slipped a hand up Cisco’s thigh and gently pushed the wet finger against his entrance, sliding in up to the first knuckle. 

Cisco gasped. He bucked into Hadrian’s mouth, tugging his hair to pull him closer, tighter, deeper. “I won’t last long like this,” he panted. Hadrian slid the finger deeper, tightened his lips, moving faster along the shaft, taking Cisco deeper with each bob of his head until his nose was flush against his balls. His practiced finger smoothly moved in time with each stroke. 

“Your mouth is bitchin.” The word meant something different on his world, and using it normally slowed Hadrian down, but tonight he was driven - greedily, needily sucking Cisco’s cock like his very sanity depended on it. Each stroke ratcheted Cisco further up the roller coaster until he could feel himself cresting the top, ready to slam downwards like gravity itself was sucking him dry, pulling him inevitably towards the finish. 

Hadrian gagged a little as Cisco came in his mouth, but kept sucking, gentler, until he’d milked out every drop. When he pulled back, he grabbed Cisco’s cock by the base and gently dragged the head against his lips, reveling in the silky texture. 

Sometimes Hadrian woke him up like that. He’d protest that his bladder was too full, so don’t mess with morning wood. Instead of taking it into his mouth, Hadrian would lie there, draped over his thighs, watching Cisco watch him paint his lips with the head of his erection until Cisco couldn’t take it anymore. When Hadrian was around, he felt like he needed yoga lessons just to pee. 

“I can’t take you with me,” said Cisco. “We already have too many Wells.” He stroked Hadrian’s mussed floof. Hadrian tried to pull him down onto the hardwood floor with him, but Cisco tugged his hands away. “Oh no. I still have two bruised ribs. We’ll continue this on the bed.” 

Hadrian tugged Cisco’s pants and underwear the rest of the way down his thighs. Cisco stepped out of them as Hadrian pulled off his own. “Your world’s Wells is dead. The doppleganger on your team has an entire corporation to run on his own world, not to mention a speedster daughter and her team, who I’m sure could use a scientific advisor.” 

Cisco smired. “Actually, Jesse kicked Harry off her team. He was being too,” Cisco shrugged. “Harry,” he said, helplessly. 

“Fine. He still has his work waiting for him on a world where he has no criminal record.” Hadrian tumbled them both onto the mattress, pulling Cisco close. “And your team has employed other Wells before.”

Cisco’s face clouded with sadness. “HR died,” he said softly. “I may hate you, but I don’t want you dead.” 

“You don’t hate me.” Hadrian nipped at Cisco’s bottom lip. 

Cisco leaned in, deepening the kiss. “I don’t trust you.” 

Hadrian rolled Cisco on his back, hands buried in his hair, long body stretched against his skin. “You’re smarter than Nautica gives you credit for.”

“Nautica is a were-Octopus,” Cisco protested. 

“One week a month she’s a woman,” Hadrian kissed a line along his throat. “And I know she wants to try a threesome with us.” He sucked on Cisco’s earlobe. 

Cisco dragged a hand down Hadrian's long, lean back. “When the dark matter hit, was she an octopus who turned into a woman or the other way around?” 

Hadrian shrugged. “No one knows, and she’s not telling.” He slotted a thigh between Cisco’s legs and gently slid his cock against Cisco’s hip. 

“She brokered one hell of a peace deal with the Atlanteans,” said Cisco said. 

Hadrian pushed Cisco’s thighs further apart. “Yes, yes. Everyone knows her waterproofing tech gets you hard.” 

Cisco laughed. “My world can barely manage cell phones that don’t die if you spill a drink on them.” He slid open beneath Hadrian’s touch. 

Hadrian grinned hungrily and kissed a line down Cisco’s chest, lips brushing over his nipples, tongue pausing to outline his navel. “So we’ll go somewhere else.” Hadrian breathed hard against Cisco’s belly. “Between your breaching ability and our mutual knowledge of tech from three different worlds, we can easily find an Earth that’ll be eager for our genius.” 

He tapped Cisco’s hand. Cisco opened a tiny breach into the bedside table, pulled out a bottle of lube, and closed the breach. “I don’t think any Earth is in the market for a full on mad scientist,” he said. 

“Do I need the gloves, goggles, and leather apron?” Hadrian raised his eyebrows. 

Cisco laughed. That had been a good night. Technically it started as a bad night, but it ended well. At least for the two of them. Hadrian squeezed lube onto his fingers until they were wet and sloppy. Cisco bent his knees, resting his feet flat against the bed. Hadrian sat between them. He kissed Cisco’s knee, licked the flesh of his leg, nuzzled his cheek against it as he slid his wet fingers over Cisco’s entrance. 

Cisco breathed slowly, moaning softly as Hadrian eased the first finger in. Hadrian liked to watch himself open Cisco up. He absently kept nuzzling against Cisco’s knee and thigh as another finger slid in, slowly working Cisco open. 

“We won’t have much longer here,” Hadrian confessed. “You’ll either have to let Fulgora’s people keep me in custody long enough for me to go to trial - in which case I’ll get the death penalty. Or you’ll have to let me go, in which case she’ll have you banished. Either way, I’m dead if I stay.” He smiled sweetly at Cisco. “And dead inside if I’m not with you.” 

“You have rotten taste in pillow talk.” Cisco leaned up on one elbow. 

Hadrian slid a third finger deep inside him with one hand and pushed him back down flat with the other. 

“I want you to know the consequences of being with me,” Hadrian said softly. 

“You do realize nothing about this is erotic,” Cisco protested. 

Hadrian wrapped his free hand around Cisco’s cock and tugged it to life in time with his fingers stroking Cisco open. “Nothing?”

Cisco sighed. It was going to be one of those nights. “Shut up and fuck me.” 

Hadrian kissed his knee once more before lining himself up. He slid easily inside Cisco’s body, so warm and wet and frankly comfortable around him. It felt like he belonged there, like Cisco’s mouth was his home, the heat of his tight body his hearth, and the pulse beating hard under his lips as he kissed Cisco’s throat went straight to his own heart. 

Cisco wrapped his legs around Hadrian’s waist, hooking his ankles behind his back. Hadrian plunged deeper, each thrust rewarded by a little moan. He sank into the familiar heat, angling for that sweet spot that dragged the best noises from Cisco’s plush lips. He slid in, over and over, grinding against the place that brought pure pleasure to Cisco’s face. He buried his face in Cisco’s hair, lips tracing a line against his ear, and whispered, “If you leave me here, it’ll be your fault when I’m killed.”

Cisco let his legs fall limply to either side. “That is not fair.” 

Hadrian slipped out of Cisco’s body long enough to sit up between his thighs. He roughly, efficiently pulled Cisco’s ankles onto his shoulders and slid back in, sinking to the hilt in one thrust that left Cisco clutching the sheets. He kissed Cisco’s leg, cheek nuzzling against his ankle as he fell into a deep, steady rhythm. 

“I’m starting to think you’re only using me for my powers,” Cisco panted. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hadrian gently pounded a series of gasping moans out of Cisco. “I’m using you for your sexy body. The powers are an incidental bonus.” 

“Bullshit,” Cisco gasped. “You love my powers.” 

Hadrian squeezed a dollop of lube onto his hand and wrapped it around Cisco’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. “You do give the best vibrating handjobs.” 

Cisco’s eyes widened. “They better be your only handjobs.” 

“Jealous?” Hadrian raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who practically lives with my doppelganger. And look at me. The living embodiment of trust.” He held Cisco’s ankles in place while shrugging modestly.

Cisco stared him down, voice low and husky. “You’re an egomaniacal nutjob with delusions of grandeur.” 

“You must be getting close.” Hadrian’s hand moved faster. “You only say such nice things when you’re losing control.”

“You god damned maniac.” Cisco’s back arched as his fists tightened in the sheets. 

Hadrian snapped his hips harder, hand and cock still moving in time, faster, rougher, more demanding. “Your maniac. Nothing makes me crazier than you.” He pounded in, eyes fluttering closed. “Except the Senate. And the Equestrian Electors. And the bastards who booted me out of my own company for so called ethics violations.” 

Cisco punched his thigh, hard. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he demanded. 

“Wanted to make you last longer.” Hadrian kissed his ankle and smiled sweetly. “Give me a chance to catch up.” He plowed in, faster, growling now as his hips and hand moved in unison, the warmth of Cisco’s cock in his hand echoing the warmth of his body wrapped so tight around him. 

Cisco rolled his eyes. He didn’t really believe that for a second, but he was willing to roll with the lie that Hadrian wanted this moment to last longer. He didn’t want to give this up, his secret life with his secret Wells on this secret world where Team Flash was just a memory and his brother’s doppelganger was alive and married with kids, and all the bad things that happened at STAR Labs were impossibly far away. 

He lay back and let Hadrian pound the fear out of him, the anger, the frustration. Every stroke of Hadrian’s dick rubbed all the bad things out of his life until he felt clean again, happy and carefree and good, so good inside him, wrapped around him, the friction sanding down all his rough parts, stroking him into a soft puddle of warmth and happiness until he exploded from the sheer joy of it. His back arched as he spilled in Hadrian’s hand, gasping his name. 

Hadrian wrapped both arms around Cisco’s thighs and plowed in deeper, harder, panting hard, as he pounded his way to his own release. Cisco’s lips tightened as he rode the knife’s edge of overstimulation until Hadrian let go of his legs and bonelessly collapsed on top of him, moaning incoherently at his own release. He rested his weight on his forearms to keep from crushing Cisco’s chest while he buried his face in his hair. His nose nuzzled against Cisco’s ear. “My hero.” 

Cisco kissed him, slow and lazy. “I made you a breach beacon. It’s pre-programmed with ten destinations. Pick one.” 

“None of them were your home world.” Hadrian kissed the dimple on his chin. He’d checked. “And someone else needed it more.” 

Cisco’s mouth tightened in an angry line. “You mean you traded it for a favor.” 

“You can tell that living lightning bolt that Julia and the Quicksters will never again darken her door.” 

Cisco’s eyes went round in shock. He lay a hand on Hadrian’s cheek. “You didn’t.” 

“New warrants were issued last week. On all of them. If they brought my Jewel in she’d be up for execution alongside me. I couldn’t leave her team here.”

“You could’ve gone with them,” said Cisco. He should’ve gone with them. 

“Then how would I find you again?” Hadrian slipped out of him. He rolled on his back, fumbling awkwardly over the side of the bed until he found the towel he kept nearby for cleanup. 

“Your sentimentality is going to get you killed.” Cisco snuggled closer. They still needed a shower, but this would do for now. No wonder Hadrian was such a damn mess when he unexpectedly breached over to Cisco’s own world. 

“That’s my line.” Hadrian kissed the top of his head. 

Cisco kissed his chest. “I only listen to the highest quality egomaniacs.” 

“No wonder Fulgora likes you so much.” Hadrian’s arms tightened around him. 

Cisco didn’t protest. From what he’d seen in his travels across the multiverse an inflated ego was a side effect of the speed force. “I’ll make you another one. But you have to keep it. In case of emergency.”

Hadrian’s hand slid up and down the length of Cisco’s spine. “I don’t want another medallion. I want you.” 

“I told you,” Cisco sighed. “I can’t take you home with me. You’d wreck the place. Our politics are even crazier than yours. You wouldn’t last six weeks before trying to start a revolution.” 

“So find us a better place,” said Hadrian. 

Too much of Cisco’s exploration these days revolved around finding a place where Hadrian could be happy. “It doesn’t exist.” 

He tucked a lock of hair behind Cisco’s ear. “Then we’ll found one.” 

“Has it ever crossed your mind that you’d stir up trouble anywhere?” 

Hadrian chuckled. “That’s the last thing Julia said to me.” He pulled Cisco tighter. “Right before she told me I was too old to be such an unrelenting shithead, so just settle the hell down with a good man before I get myself killed.” 

“Think she’ll take her own advice?” asked Cisco. 

“Hope so,” Hadrian replied. “Doubt it.” 

Cisco propped himself up on one elbow. He rested a hand against Hadrian’s stubbled cheek. “What are we going to do?”

Hadrian turned his head and kissed Cisco’s palm. “Right now? Shower. Tomorrow? Visit my daughter. Get her to record a bounty message you can leave for Fulgora. See if we like her new homeworld enough to join her.” 

“I can’t leave my team,” said Cisco.

“You won’t,” Hadrian corrected. “And you don’t have to. I can live with only seeing you a few days a month.” 

Cisco rolled to the edge of the bed. He held a hand out to Hadrian. “No you can’t.” Every time he was away for more than two weeks a technological crime wave hit Nova Herculania. 

“Sometimes I miss the days when we’d just hate fuck in an alley after I blew up a building.” Hadrian sighed nostalgically. 

“I can’t take you anywhere.” Cisco winked and led him to the bathroom. 

“On this world.” Hadrian turned on the shower, one hand stretched under the water as he waited for it to heat up. “But this is your chance to be the Hero of Nova Herculania again. Save them from the one villain not even Fulgora’s team can take down. Defeat both Professor Penance and Julia and the Quicksters in the same month. Get a new statue dedicated to you.” 

“You know I’m never going to call you that.” Cisco licked the side of his face before stepping into the warm shower. “Doctor Delicious.” 

“I’ll need a new name on a new world.” Hadrian grabbed a familiar bottle of shampoo and joined him. 

“Now you really are trying to seduce me.” Cisco smiled. 

Hadrian squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hands and rubbed it into a lather. “Turn around, hero. Before you report in at Fulgora’s headquarters, let’s recreate the censored scene from your second commercial.”


End file.
